The Chief and The Liaison
by until-the-stars-die
Summary: A bunch of Hotch x JJ shots and drabbles because I wrote a singular oneshot and now I kinda love them? (Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective companies and creators) (Will and JJ are divorced, as are Hotch and Haley)


**The First Time**

**Rating:** **T (includes kissing scenes, frisky neck kissing too)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: the plot to this is canon-divergent. This one-shot follows this storyline: JJ and Will are no longer together, Hotch and Haley are no longer together either, but Haley is not dead.**

* * *

The first time it happened it was an accident, that's a fact they would both swear on with their lives. It had been late, they'd both had a couple of drinks, and their boys were having a sleepover. They'd gotten to talking as the kids played upstairs - it was normal, they were friends as well as colleagues and they met up all the time outside of work.

What wasn't normal, though, was the moment their lips connected.

Neither one really knew who initiated the kiss. One moment they had been laughing, the next they'd been looking at each other and before they knew it their lips were joined in a clumsy, drunken kiss. It lasted for roughly ten seconds, and then they pulled away in both surprise and content. Words were lost. Thankfully the awkward air was broken by the thuds of feet charging down the stairs and both Henry and Jack popped around the doorframe.

"Night!" They said in unison, blissfully unaware that their parents were unsure of how to venture forward in their conversation. Hotch glanced towards them and almost immediately that confused haziness dissipated as he took in the pyjamas, freshly cleaned teeth, and Jack's favourite teddy.

"Do you need us to tuck you in?"

"We're not babies!" The disgust in Jack's voice was comical, eliciting a chuckle from both JJ and himself.

"Of course you aren't, I'm ever so sorry for that implication. Well, if you two are happy." Hotch knew this moment all too well: Jack would deny wanting to be tucked in, Hotch would lean back in his chair and silently count to ten, and then the boy would shift his weight from foot to foot.

"But maybe Henry wants to be tucked in.." Jack murmured, looking between JJ and his father. He got an affirmative nod from Henry.

"I suppose in that case.." The agent lifted himself from the sofa, offering a hand to JJ as if their awkwardness had never existed.

"It would only be fair for us to tuck you guys in, huh?" With that the two six year olds scurried back upstairs (it seemed they'd forgotten that their parents did not have as much energy as them anymore) leaving Hotch and JJ alone together. The awkwardness soon returned in the short journey upstairs, both were unsure whether they should bring it up or whether they should ignore it had ever happened. It wasn't like it had been an unpleasant experience, it was just... strange. New.

"Alright, boys, you better be in the bed or the boogeyman will come and tickle your toes." JJ announced as they reached Henry's room. It was dark blue in colour with rockets and planets painted all over the walls. The ceiling was just as spectacular with what seemed like hundreds of glow in the dark stars splayed across the entire space. Henry's bed was in the corner opposite his small tv and just beside his bookcase, the boys were sharing it - one either side - and giggled when they heard JJ.

"The boogeyman isn't real, Mama." Henry scrunched up his nose and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh really?" Within a few seconds JJ was tickling her son under his chin. Henry squealed and squirmed in a mess of flailing legs and attempts to hide under the duvet.

"Dad save him!" Hotch had been too busy smiling at the pair to register what Jack had said at first, but then he sprung into action and joined the game. With his arms locked around the blonde's waist, he pulled her easily away from Henry.

"No boogeymen or boogeyladies here tonight!" He exclaimed in mimic of a narrator's tone, hands on hips as if he were the knight in a storybook.

"You can sleep soundly now, boys." Once they had finally settled the two, the parents placed light kisses to their sons' foreheads, tucked them in, and turned out the light.

Parenting success.

Hotch ended up staying the night. There were no more kisses, but there was a lingering of hands as JJ handed him the bedding, and a gaze that made both their breaths catch in their throats.

Neither one knew what was happening.

* * *

The second time it happened it wasn't exactly a mistake, but it wasn't entirely on purpose either: it was a spur of the moment situation. Their most recent case had been taxing both mentally and physically, both were stressed and exhausted beyond belief. The clock was nearing midnight as they sat in his office, Hotch writing up the last of the paperwork and JJ going through new potential cases. It was the part they both hated, which ones got their help in providing justice and which ones didn't?

"And finally there's been a series of break-ins down in Denver. In the most recent the family was found posed in the living room, throats slit. There's only been one case of actual homicide, but there's already been five break-ins in that area." JJ set the folder down, glancing up to look at Hotch. His pen had paused in its position, and he didn't meet her gaze.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last weekend?" His voice was so low, stern yet almost hesitant as if he was trying not to be nervous.

"Is there a reason to?" JJ didn't bother to try and hide her anxiety. She'd been waiting for this to happen, dreading it. Talking about it would open up a whole box of problems. Was there meaning to the kiss - undiscovered feelings? Would it happen again? Did she _want_ it to happen again?

"Yes. I am your boss. Such actions are prohibited and if it were to get out I face losing my job." The unit chief rose from his seat and stride to the other side of the room, glancing out of the pale blinds. It was only so he didn't have to face her. She wasn't a profiler, but he knew that if JJ saw his face she would immediately sense that the reason given wasn't his only reason. And Hotch didn't want to talk about that thought.

"And how would it get out exactly? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, Hotch. I'm not an idiot." Jennifer stood to meet him, arms crossed defensively.

"What about Garcia, hm? Or Emily? What if one night you get a little too tipsy and decide to spill a little too much?" Contrast to his original tone, his voice was louder now - on the brink of shouting. Aaron knew what he'd said was too accusatory, he had no proof that it would ever happen nor any reason to believe so. He was just stressed out, and this situation wasn't helping.

"Listen to yourself right now." A scoff passed her lips, face of disgust conveying her annoyance, "How dare you even try to imply I would do such a thing. Hell - even if I did do you really think Emily and Garcia would tell anyone?"

"I don't know!" This time it was a shout as he turned towards her, arms in the air for a split second before falling back to his sides.

"I don't know, okay? I'm sorry that I'm looking out for my job but this situation is delicate an-"

"Who's saying it isn't?" Her question went ignored as he ploughed on.

"-and I can't risk my job over such a trivial moment that happened outside of work hours. A moment that I don't exactly regret for reasons unknown, a moment that is putting everything on the l-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, cut off by her lips gently brushing his. During his vent and as he was getting more and more wound up, Aaron hadn't seen JJ's face soften. He hadn't noticed her slowly move towards him. He hadn't seen her expression when he'd said he didn't regret their kiss. All he knew was that right now she was kissing him.

And he didn't want it to stop.

Perhaps it was adrenaline from their disagreement, or the tiredness clouding his brain, but Hotch did not pull back and did not want to. Instead he allowed his eyes to close and his lips to react. All stress melted away. When her hand found his chest all he could feel was warmth blossoming beneath her touch.

It was a while before they pulled away, lips only millimetres apart, foreheads pressed together as if backing away would somehow ruin everything.

"JJ, I.."

"There. Now if anyone claims that you're taking advantage over me because of your role I will simply tell them that I initiated this, and I won't be lying." It was said as if that were the only reason she had done this. They both knew that was false.

And they both knew this wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

The next few times their lips met were no accident. They were moments hidden by office doors, or shared in the privacy of their own homes. They were moments that melted away everything else, a stress relief, a pure longing that could only be fought off for so long. It was as if now that they had finally come to terms with this flurry of new feelings, their brains made sure to occupy every free moment with that need. The need to be loved, the need to be pressed against one another.

* * *

The first time they were almost caught was (thankfully) not at the office, it was hidden away in the safety of JJ's bedroom. That night there had been a raging storm; the wind howled and battered against the windows, rain angrily pelted down against every surface it could find, and the thunder and lightning lit up the sky in loud roars and purple streaks. Storms did not bother the adults much - if at all - so they continued their favourite activity as of recently: exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Despite the film playing quietly on the tv, both agents were more interested in the fact that Hotch's lips had found JJ's neck than whatever was happening onscreen.

"You better not leave a mark, Aaron Hotchner," it didn't sound that serious of a threat (probably because her breath at this point was catching in her throat), "Garcia will plague me at work otherwise."

"No promises." Without even needing to look at him she could feel the smirk against her skin. She didn't really mind either way. After all, turtlenecks were a thing. And so Hotch continued his journey down, moving to unbutton the top of her silk pyjamas just as a barely audible knock sounded at the door.

They'd never leapt away from each other quicker.

After Aaron became a frequent visitor to the Jareau household, JJ had implicated a rather simple rule: if a door is closed you must knock before entering, but if it was open you could come right in. This rule was generally only instated so that when things between her and Aaron were heading further and further they didn't need to worry about scarring one of their children.

"Come in!" JJ called as she repositioned herself, half sitting against the headboard. The door opened to reveal two terrified six year olds, each clutching their teddies firmly to their chests as if for protection.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Hotch had never switched between two very opposite moods (that of a horny teenager to concerned father) so quickly, frowning as the boys inched inside and shut the door.

"There's a storm." Henry said bluntly, pointing a shaking finger towards the window. The pair flinched the second another clap of thunder sounded and, without a word, jumped into bed between the adults. After all it was common knowledge to every six year old that nothing could hurt you if your parent was there to protect you and ward it off. It helped that Hotch had the sense to get out of bed and close the curtain, blocking all sight of the storm they so feared.

"Ahh, yeah you're right. Storms are pretty tough aren't they?" Making sure Henry was tucked comfortably to her side, JJ propped herself up on one elbow so she could look at both frightened children. They had already settled down considerably: Henry was huddled close to the warmth that his mother provided and was ever so content as her fingers ran gently through his hair to soothe him, and Jack (though always claiming he didn't need Hotch's help anymore because he was a big kid) welcomed the protective bear hug that was offered, happy to leave his teddy to his side so that it wouldn't poke his chest.

"You know I used to be scared of storms." It was said after a moment of silence, Hotch's voice low and quiet - his "inside" voice as he and Jack named it. The statement sparked surprise from everyone in the bed, all staring at him in shock. Aaron Hotchner had been afraid of storms? It didn't sound right.

"_Reaaaally_, Dad?" Jack's mouth was open in disbelief. His father was his superhero, someone who wasn't scared of anything at all. There was no way he could've been scared of storms. He was never afraid!

"Oh yeah, buddy, I was terrified." Hotch turned onto his side properly so he could tell the story and hopefully relieve some of their worries, "I used to refuse to go to bed when there was a storm, I'd shout and cry at my mother, tell her that I wouldn't sleep - even Uncle Sean wasn't as terrified as I was. If I fell asleep and woke up to a storm I would start wailing, I was terrible." Perhaps he was over-exaggerating a little, his fear hadn't been that bad, but it was worth it. Henry and Jack were both staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes. JJ looked amused, eyes slightly narrowed - she was trying to gage if this was real or a tool to help calm their sons.

"How'd you get over it?"

"I think I was about seven or eight, a tiny bit older than you, and one night I crept into bed next to my mother because I was scared. I managed to fall asleep, but I woke up in the night. She was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her, so I got the courage to slip out of the bed and look out the window - after all, it was outside and I was inside, it couldn't hurt me. After that, I kept the same thought in my head. I knew it couldn't hurt me, and if it got too loud I would simply play a film on the tv. So my suggestion is that we do just that. Should we watch a film to help you guys fall asleep?"

Within half an hour of watching Disney's Robin Hood, Henry was sound asleep. Quiet snores sounded every few seconds from the small ball that was the sleeping child. He'd drifted more towards the middle of the bed rather than his mother's side with his stuffed panda clasped gently to his little chest. His snores were soon drowned out by a deeper ones, ones that mad JJ bite her lip to stop from laughing. Hotch had fallen fast asleep too despite vowing to make sure Jack was out first. In slumber his entire person was vastly different; his usually stoic face relaxed to an almost adorable state, a tiny smile pulled at his lips causing him to appear ever so peaceful - the complete opposite to his demeanour whilst he was awake. As JJ started to settle down, assuming the others were all asleep, she was startled by a tired voice over the movie.

"Auntie JJ?" A pair of eyes gazed directly into hers, one hand rubbing at them. Jack yawned, clearly trying to fight away sleep so he could talk.

"Yes, Jack?"

"How comes Dad was in your bed?" From a young age Jack had been taught that girls and boys did not generally share a bed unless they were in love. Therefore his confusion was entirely understandable. He'd only known his father to share a bed with his mother Haley - up until they stopped living together - so now that Dad was sharing one with Auntie JJ did that mean he loved her? The question definitely put Jennifer on the spot. How was she supposed to answer and not give anything away?

"You know what, Jack, can I tell you a secret?"

An affirmative nod.

"I think your dad is still scared of storms and needed me to protect him."

* * *

The time the team found out about their relationship, six months had passed and damn they'd been good at hiding it. Both were sure that it would've stayed under the radar for much longer, that they could've pretended like nothing was happening, but that was before Hotch was injured on the field.

Going in to every case they were always aware of the danger, the fact that someone could get hurt remained heavy at the back of their minds. It had happened before - multiple times - and in every single instance it affected the team deeply. This case was no different. Faced with a group of unsubs who planted bombs around a small Texan town, the team had been racing to find them as soon as possible. They'd known that time was running out, so when one got in contact with Hotch himself warning him of the next bomb they sprung into action. Every member of that team knew that being notified meant this would be the group's final act so they remained cautious when arriving at the perimeter of the abandoned factory.

"If we're right about this, this is his final standoff. We believe they may be placed at the top floor for the best vantage point. Make sure to stay under as much cover as you possibly can - just because they've used bombs in the past doesn't mean they won't be armed, they will be aiming for as many casualties as possible." Aaron briefed, nodding to the SWAT team to take the lead. The agents followed close behind, each trying to remained as covered as possible.

A shot fired. Chaos ensued.

Seeing as they only carried pistols, the team of agents' only intention was to get to the building and arrest their unsubs. Their marksmen were set up with rifles at a safe distance, and SWAT still had longer range guns than any of them, so when Hotch ran forwards towards the factory with several of the SWAT members his team already had a bad feeling. They went to move in after him, but it was too late.

He wasn't inside when the building went up in flames, but he was close enough.

The explosion sent those closest (including Hotch) backwards, each landing painfully on their backs or sides. Everyone else felt the heat, some were hit by small pieces of shrapnel and debris, but were otherwise unharmed.

"Aaron!" That was the original sign that something was different: JJ called him by his first name. Surnames were primarily used when talking to one another and even though they did occasionally go by first name basis, they never did so with their unit chief. He was their boss, after all, it was unprofessional of them no matter how much of a family they were.

"Aaron!" JJ was calling for him again, trying to scan the flaming remains and the ground nearby to find him. They didn't even try to stop her from sprinting full force towards him. They all did, someone yelling "medics!". Aaron Hotchner was unconscious on the floor, unresponsive to the frantic calls of his team. There was still a pulse thank god, but other than that he did not stir until the faint sound of an ambulance sounded in the background.

"Hotch! Keep those eyes open for me, man." Morgan checked him over for any heavy bleeding. There didn't appear to be any deep gashes to his body, only minor scrapes and cuts gained from hitting the floor with such force. That was until they checked his leg. They hadn't seen it at first due to the black fabric masking the tint of blood, but Prentiss noticed the trickle of red form as Hotch finally tried to sit up. He seemed dazed, not registering what they were saying to him.

"Hotch you need to lay back down, wait for the medics. They're almost here." They tried to guide him down gently, looking to Prentiss so she could inspect the severity of his wound. From his reaction as she inched up his pant leg, it was clear he definitely still felt it. And no wonder too, when it was revealed it even made her feel sick. A deep cut ran across his knee and down to mid shin, blood running freely down his leg. That was a mild panic: if they couldn't get stop the bleeding he risked losing that limb. By the time medics arrived, they found the team gathered around a man dipping in and out of consciousness with what probably used to be a clean sweater (belonging to JJ) tied firmly over his wounds. They watched as he was loaded onto the gurney, JJ never once leaving his side.

None of them mentioned how her hand was clasped so desperately to his. It didn't take a profiler to understand.

* * *

The second time the team began to suspect something they were almost certain it was true by now. A month after the explosion and the team were awarded a guaranteed week off due to the fact they'd practically been working nonstop. They were used to days off every now and then, but a full week was unspoken of and so no one really knew what to do with all of that time.

It was Garcia who suggested a camping trip, promising it would be super fun and she knew an amazing place. It was a little while away, but she'd sworn it was worth it. With a week to waste there was nothing to do other than say yes, and so the trip was organised. They would all travel down there and have a team bonding trip for the week.

The first thing that partially threw the team off was the fact that JJ and Hotch turned up in the same car. However, under further consideration they let it slide. Both of them had kids who were friends, it made sense for them to save on gas and make the drive together so that the boys could spend time together. They were also the ones in charge of bringing the food so the team just didn't think twice about it. Everyone arrived and got settled in rather easily. Their camping spot was close to the lake which meant Rossi was happy he got to go fishing regularly, and the kids were happy they got to swim when they wanted. The tents were easy to organise. The guys would share the largest one (Morgan had convinced Rossi to splurge on an eight man tent for six of them, including the boys - and it was even the type that had individual 'rooms' for each person) and the girls would share Garcia's four-person tent. Setting them up didn't take long, and before they knew it they had the rest of the afternoon free to do as they wished.

Even with abundance of free time they could not stop the day from slipping into the night, and as the sky became a pastel backdrop complete with cotton candy clouds the team gathered around a modest campfire. Some of them - namely JJ - had already changed into pyjamas for the night. This sparked the second round suspicion. The tshirt she wore was most definitely not her own: the shoulder seams were halfway down her upper arm, it came down to just before her knee and hid the shorts she wore beneath, and the bagginess drowned the petite form of their smallest agent. It was definitely a man's top. If all of that hadn't been enough, the fact that the faded college name on the front was definitely not the one she went to. She hadn't gone to George Washington University, Washington DC. Not by far.

"Who's the lucky guy?" It took JJ a moment to understand what Morgan meant, only letting the question set in when he nodded towards the shirt.

"Oh — uh.. it was a thrift store buy."

"That's a lie, you've had a glow about you the past few months. You have a man." Garcia grinned. It was clear that her intention would now be to find out the man who had won the heart of her best friend.

"It's really not that important." JJ didn't miss the slight apprehension in Aaron's eyes when he glanced over. Were they about to be found out? Sometimes they worried the team already knew, there were moments where they appeared to be studying the two intently - especially Emily.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one. What's his name? What's he like? Is he cute? How is he with Henry? How long have you been together?" They'd put the boys to bed around ten minutes ago and JJ was thankful: she was scared they might accidentally let slip the truth of who this "mystery" man was. Garcia's onslaught of questions didn't stop so eventually she sighed. She wouldn't get out of this, might as well make up some lies.

"He's great with Henry-"

"Good, as his fairy godmother I would hit him if he wasn't."

"-and he's great to me too. Uhh.. we've been dating seven months, he's cute but would kill me if I said that to him, he's just... great. Really nice. I wouldn't trade him for the world." She snuck a glance to gage Aaron's reaction. He carefully masked his face so it appeared blank, but she knew the look in his eye.

"You haven't said his name." Emily piped up, receiving a grin from Penelope. What could she say? She enjoyed playing into the tech analyst's game sometimes, and it was slightly funny how flustered JJ had gotten.

"Oh I'm not making it that easy. If I gave his name Garcia would search him up online and find out everything there is to know." JJ really wanted the conversation to be over and the attention to be shifted. They were profilers, she couldn't lie for too long without at least one of them figuring something was up.

"You know me too well, kitten. At least tell us what he looks like! Tall? Chiselled? A god from the heavens?"

"He's tall, yes, and blonde." (She couldn't describe Aaron, it would be too obvious). "Green eyes, shoulder length hair. Not really buff in the way Morgan is, for example, but he goes to the gym. I can vouch for that, I go with him." Okay that wasn't a lie, she did go to the gym with Hotch. They ran together too. It was always nice to have company, especially the type of company that kissed your forehead when you won the race between you, or teased you when you lost.

"Does Will like him?" Her ex-husband wasn't off limits to talk about, they were amicable after all, but for some reason the question still made her freeze.

"Will, uh, doesn't know about him." They'd been split for a year now. Talking about it made her feel awkward even to this day, even after moving on, and that was projected in her sudden change of posture. JJ had become more tense, shoulders hunched ever so slightly over, teeth chewing anxiously on her lower lip.

She hoped that would be the last of the interrogation, and for once her wishes were answered. With a satisfied nod Garcia settled back comfortably in her seat, placing another marshmallow on her stick. The conversation switched to silly ghost stories and old team memories, everyone in laughter at some point. Hotch and JJ caught eyes multiple times, silently communicating everything they needed to know. It had been a close call, but they were still hopefully in the clear for now.

Eventually the fire began dying, agents began yawning, and it was clear that it was time to call it a night. They made sure the flames were completely out as they said their goodnights and sweet dreams, everyone heading to their tents. It was Reid that spoke, leaning in so only Morgan would hear him.

"I could've sworn Hotch went to George Washington University."


End file.
